ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World Transfer Service
whats the point of this. if the only reason your doing it s to go to a higher econ server to sell something, or a lower econ to buy things, arnt you partisapating in RTM because your paying 25$ to do so..... just buy the 1 mil for 30$ then in 90 days when you would have came back to your server buy another mil ... Some people have friends on other servers, or hate their current, or need to get away, etc. etc. It's not always about RMT. Zhais 11:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) That's where the 90 day thing comes in handy. you cant move that same character for 90s after you move the first time. That is plenty of time for the economy in your original server to change back. Anyways I was hoping they would start giving weekly server population statistics. This way people can move to highly populated servers. Or to servers with more people around their levels. --Ethelif 17:58, 21 June 2007 (CDT) $25 bucks? Ha. GG SE --Anonymous 23:22, 21 June 2007 (CDT) I have met many people IRL who play FFXI and did not know I did and now wish they were on my server, now they all have the chance. I like the idea, but I will not likely ever switch from Leviathan to another^^ Ciegrayndez 08:58, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I was first happy that they would make a transfer to other worlds available. BUT: First of all, why does it have to cost something??? I'm pretty sure there would not have been a rush of server changes if it would be free. It's mainly only a change in a database... the most I would pay is 5$... but SE seems to be insane... This is NO Service at all for us customers. Sometimes I just like to quit the game because SE is so damn stupid and brings changes like this. --Briarios 17:03, 26 June 2007 (GMT+1) Without a good understanding of the way data is stored on the servers, it is impossible to know that it is a simple database change. For all I know, each server is it's own database they arent one big giant one. As far as that goes, I remember migrating information from one sql database to another once and it was easily worth paying someone $25 :DCiegrayndez 17:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: To conform with all other news articles. -- 11:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Keep: I think I like it here. This is more of a service than news. Similar to Linkshell Community Beta Version. I am not necessarily unwilling to change my mind, but to me it makes more sense here. -- 12:20, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Do not move: i agree with gahoo. this isn't really a date-relevant announcement like update details, maintenances, or seasonal events, it's more of a permanent service announcement that functions as a FAQ of sorts for any user wishing to learn more about the service. --Eleri 12:53, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Keep: per Gahoo -- 13:22, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Comment: The point of having it moved there is that it's categorized by date in Category:News like everything else. It doesn't mention in the article, or others about when this/these service(s) was/were implemented. Users should not have to leave the wiki to dissect POL to find out this kind of information or dissect the history here likewise. It should be clearly evident, either in the article name, or in the article itself. -- 19:13, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Keep This is a service, not a one time news event. Just like the Special Events. -- 10:35, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Mistakes in the info on "World transfer fees" It says on Wiki: The above fee is incurred at the time of transfer. After the World Transfer is complete, no additional monthly service fees will be incurred. It says on PlayOnline page: The above fee that is incurred will be charged on the following month. After the World Transfer is complete, no additional monthly service fees will be incurred. Just letting you know, peace ^^ --Edwards of Caitsith-- July 2014 Just to update a page that isn't really frequented anymore and taking directly from the Square-Enix website http://secure.square-enix.com via the World Transfer service: The World Transfer service can be used any number of times and, while there are no restrictions regarding the number of times each character can be transferred, you may not use this service under the following conditions: - 3 days have not passed since the date of the previous World Transfer. - 3 days have not passed since the first purchase of a FINAL FANTASY XI character option. Thanks! --Hofirele (talk) 21:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC)